USK-Impossible
by Noiseee
Summary: Chinese！中國语！！ USK！M级！！ ABO！逆转兄弟！！英（Omega）初次发情有！


文：诺伊兹

限定：NC-17

CP：逆转兄弟米英（USK）

Attention：ABO设定，米英逆转兄弟，非血亲，重组家庭形成的兄弟。米为Alpha，英为Omega，本篇Sir初/次/发/情

甜甜的肉，可爱的兄弟恋人感。字数一如既往的多，米在比较后期才出场。望谅解。祝食用愉快

感谢每一个打开这篇文章的人

——Impossible.

——No, I'm possible.

6月23日，是一年一度的夏至日后的第二天。作为北半球一年中白昼最长、黑夜最短的一天，整个地球上除南极点和南极圈内的极夜地区外，所有地点的日出方向都是从东北方开始的，在西北方落下。它仿佛是一个分界里程碑，在那炎热的夏风吹遍北半球后，告诉人们，夏天已至。

位于美国纽约市布鲁克林区的半岛的科尼岛，也理所当然般地随着其他位于北半球的城市一般，沐浴在这满是夏天气息的阳光里。

然而，作为海滩面向东方、岛上一整天都有阳光普照、被"没有阴影的岛屿"的科尼岛，就像是这群城市里的积极分子，满满的夏日气息，夹杂着大西洋的海洋咸味，吹拂着这个垂连在纽约长岛最南端的沙州海湾。让它宛如卧睡的金发女神手心的金色珍珠，在这阳光下发出耀眼的光芒，吸引来自世界各地的游客来到这阳光海滩上享受自然和光的洗礼。

眼前，几缕和熙的日光落入那紧闭的祖母绿双眼的眼帘，刺眼而灼热，让仰面躺在沙发里的亚瑟不住伸手遮眼。然而虽挡住了日光，但是那带有着6月的温热的阳光丝毫没有感受到这个少年的不爽，毫不减弱强度地烘照着那被他随意撩起来露出的一小节宛如嫩藕一般的白皙手臂。不久，便在上面留下一抹绯红，并且顺势偏移，企图穿过少年那稍有松懈的指缝，亲吻少年的双眼。

耳边，那从被风吹雨打十几载的窗户的窗缝里溜进的几道鼓声呼声喧哗声，以被窗帘挡住暗色的窗棂为中心，像一滴墨水滴落清泉般地扩散开来，那阵阵声波轻拍窗户对面的黑白挂钟、窗台下的一小摞被空调吹动翻飞的杂志，与指针转动的''嘀嗒''声还有一旁书页飞舞的''哗啦''声相互混合，在这偌大的满是生活气息的房间里回荡着。

是游人的欢呼声、欢快的掌声、以及诸如激扬活跃的鼓声还有轻松快乐的小号声的乐器声。就算有紧闭的玻璃窗缓冲阻挡，减弱声音，也难以阻挡街上狂欢的热情的展现。

街上，游客和居民在狂欢着。因为这一天，不仅仅是炎热的夏至热浪侵袭后的第二天，还是科尼岛人的狂欢盛宴——一年一度的人鱼大游行。

诞生于1983年的人鱼大游行，是为了纪念"布鲁克林狂欢节"而设立的，每年游行的时间都选在初夏的星期六，风雨无阻。

在参与美人鱼大游行时，人们会精心装扮成美人鱼、水怪、海神、水手等各种形象，走上康尼岛的冲浪大道，尽情展示自己的创意与热情。各种乐队、杂耍则是游行队伍里另一道亮丽的风景。现在，这独具特色的游行已经成为纽约夏季最热闹的狂欢活动之一，也是科尼岛人的一大骄傲。

虽说活动如此的盛大，但是人们还是有考虑到影响，所以在游行时会选择适当的路线，尽量走大道，减少对居民的影响。

而且，虽说房子已经建了有十多年了，但是由于琼斯夫人日常检查的细心还有琼斯先生强有力的资金支持，这座立在海滩边的海景房一如初建时的模样，一切都完好并且部分随着时代而升级了，因此，就算它已有十多年的楼龄，但是它仍像它刚建成一般的完好，各项功能都十分的完善齐全，其中的减噪功能也是相当的完善的。

因此，在相关人员的特地控制声音以及厚实的玻璃及墙体的作用下，从大道溜进巷尾的家里的狂欢声被滤掉不少，让它成为了和挂在墙上的石英钟的指针转动声还有书页翻飞声一般大的存在。虽说如此的细微，但它仍然可以引发躺在沙发上的金发少年的不满。

仰面躺在沙发的亚瑟似乎受不了那一直不屈不挠地烘烤着他的手臂、甚至越发大胆地想要抚上他那有点苍白的小脸的日光，还有萦绕在耳边的不绝狂欢声。他有点不适地微微挪动着，一边用沙发摩擦着身体，一边用手粗暴扯着系得十分正式的领带，并且顺手扯开几颗纽扣，企图逃避还有散发燥热。

然而，似乎是因为空调扫风的影响，那原本被拉的只剩下一条细小的缝的窗帘很不给面子地被吹开了，将那小小的裂缝给拉扯开来，开辟了一条让日光直射的快捷通道。一瞬间，那带着浓浓夏日气息的阳光趁机洒入原本幽暗的屋内，落在被亚瑟随手扔在地板上的书包上，烘烤着被空调吹的冰冷的红木地板上，洒在仍然不安分地扭动着的亚瑟身上，烧融着少年脑内最后仅存的那一丝冷静和理智。

被太阳光还有声响折腾地无法忍受的少年坐了起来，扭过头来看着那放杂音还有阳光进来的窗户。他那一头浅金色的碎发被睡乱了，有点蓬乱地随空调风飘浮。在阳光的照耀下，他那细碎的发丝宛如织成天神的繁衣的金丝，高贵而华丽，一丝一毫，皆可细数。

似乎是被日光里的热量所烫到一般，少年裸露出来的白皙脖颈和手臂被抹上一层绯红，宛如雪地里悄然绽放的梅花，惊艳独特，将他衬得自然可爱。

而那宛如冬季冰露一般挂在发梢上的细密汗珠，在阳光的照耀下显得如同琥珀般的晶莹剔透。随着空调风的吹拂，它悄然落下，沿着刘海滑落脸庞。汗水轻淌，流过少年那仿佛是开玩笑一般的可爱粗眉毛，聚集在他那比洋娃娃还要细长的眼睫毛上，并顺着它的弧度，轻挂周围。搭配那不变的澄澈绿瞳，使眼里的怒气柔化，将那比黄石国家公园的彩池还要深邃柔美的祖母绿抹于心中。

一个眨眼，汗珠滴落，细细地勾勒着亚瑟精美的脸部轮廓，将专属少年那介乎于硬朗还有柔和的线条内的英气和柔美展现出来，与停在精巧是锁骨上的汗珠所显现出来的性/感形成对比，矛盾而又有点和谐，共同描绘着亚瑟那介于少年与成年男子间的青涩与成熟，柔和与硬朗，可爱与性/感。

不过，此时的亚瑟显然已将带有的一点点成年人的成熟和冷静给抹去了，他很恼火地一把扯过窗帘，严严实实地拉好，并且像个恶作剧的孩童一般拼命按着遥控器的按钮，继续调低房间温度，并且打开手机播放硬派摇滚乐以压住窗外的细小呼声。没多久，原本还有一丝阳光暖意的房间重回带着一点暗橘色的幽暗还有冰凉，主唱那嘶吼声在寂静的房间里回荡着。

可是，虽说窗帘阻挡了烈日、空调驱赶了燥热、音乐盖住了呼声，重新坐回沙发的亚瑟仍然十分地烦躁不安，他一边在心里暗骂窗户的密封性还有游人的喧闹，一边不自然地扭动身体，双手握拳，双腿相互摩擦着，豆大的汗水全然无视空调和温度，继续淌下，沾湿少年的单薄衬衫。

那不自然的出汗量还有不符合绅士教育的随意扭动，正传达着一个信息：引发亚瑟不适烦躁的，似乎不是单纯的燥热和喧闹。没多久，空气里那越发浓烈的甜腻气味以及亚瑟脸上不自然的赤红将真正的原因摆在台面上：亚瑟，似乎迎来了他的第一次发/情/。

''Sh*t！''被第一次体验到从小腹扩散开来的躁动邪/火所灼烧着的亚瑟一边一手遮眼一边骂道。作为Omega，亚瑟知道自己必有发/情的那一天，之手他从来都不知道会如此的猛烈，那宛如一只只蚂蚁爬过的酥/麻/感沿着脊髓随着体内的电流迅速扩散到身体各处，从大脑到指尖，无不例外都是那让人难耐的酥/软和瘙痒。

身体变得既燥热又软绵，让自己一点都不像一个平日锻炼身体的少年，更像是一个绵软柔弱易/推/倒的女孩。喉咙仿佛被那燥热所灼伤，十分地口干难耐，然而讽刺的是，此时喝下的水并没有缓解口干舌燥，相反让他更加深陷其中，欲/求/不/满。

''混账。''亚瑟一边骂道，一边烦躁地用早已握紧甚至还因为握得太紧而被指甲划破手掌的拳头砸到软绵绵的沙发上。可是，这一个无意的发泄动作，当拳头与沙发亲/密/接/触的瞬间，指尖的酥/麻/感仿佛以此为反弹的机会，反冲至心尖，这难以言喻的快/感与顺着身体组织缓缓流通的生物电流相撞，宛如热中子轰击铀235原子后使其放出中子并相互碰撞形成链式反应一般，瞬间产生宛如核裂变一般的剧烈反应，在隐藏在亚瑟白嫩的肌肤下的血管里爆发类似核反应般剧烈的快/感。

毫无防备之时，敏感的身体意外地受到如此强烈的快感侵袭，亚瑟不住扭动身体，企图通过摩擦来缓解。然而，对于这副敏感的身体来讲，这原本还可以缓解放松的小动作现在就如同羽毛拂过心尖那样的轻柔但是瘙痒难耐，如同坐在炽烫的铁片上那般的滚烫难忍，这参杂着巨大的对比感的快/感让亚瑟感到前所未有的特殊感觉，让他不住将漏让自己听到都羞/耻的声音溢出嘴角。

''可恶……怎么会这样……''亚瑟一边咬牙强压那羞/耻的声音，一边羞红着脸思考解决方法，这一切来的太突然了，突然到亚瑟毫无准备，突然到让一向优雅淡定无所畏惧宛若完美绅士的他变成一个仿佛打碎什么昂贵物品不知所措快要哭出来的小男孩。

一切，要回到两个月前讲起。那时亚瑟才终于步入成人大门，虽说性别还没觉醒，但是，亚瑟举止之间的堪比贵族的优雅帅气，以及他在各方面的完美表现，让所有人都认为他肯定是一个优秀的Alpha，包括亚瑟本人也是这样认为的。

因此，在学校教导性别区分知识时，高傲的亚瑟全程只认真听和抄写了有关男性Alpha的知识，至于平庸的Beta还有软弱的Omega的相关信息，亚瑟都是一笑而过，假装在认真记笔记实际上在研究这周要尝试的菜谱。

然而，谁都没有想到，两个月后的今天，在亚瑟参加学校的毕业典礼时，他的性别突然觉醒，并且还伴随着强烈的发/情/期。一切来的太突然了，再加上初/次/发/情/的亚瑟根本没有经验，一瞬间就慌了。还好亚瑟比较机智，在稍微察觉到一丝不妥后就直接逃出满是学生的礼堂，由于一切太突然还有性别觉醒后对于一切Alpha的天生恐惧，亚瑟不敢坐出租车等密封交通工具，只好用尽他的所有力气跑回家。

亚瑟是幸运的，在他回到家后，他的信息素才开始爆发式地发出。那浓烈诱人但是不腻的红茶玫瑰清香，是Omega那诱人的信息素中少有的一种，再加上初/次/发/情/的浓烈和不知如何抑制，那信息素浓度还有诱/人程度，要是在平日的街道上出现，就已经很有可能发生悲剧事件了，更别说正处于人鱼大游行的狂欢街道了，要是那信息素在街上溢出，那后果简直难以想象。

虽说亚瑟回到家安全了，但是现在问题来了，怎么度过发/情/期。要安全地度过Omega的发/情/期，只有两种最直接的方法，要么就是用抑制剂，要么就是直接找一个Alpha来一发。

可是，家里没有抑制剂，自己该怎么安全度过这段时间呢？没错，这个家没有抑制剂。亚瑟的母亲丹妮斯特虽说是Omega，但是在四年前与继父布雷尔再婚后，为了身体健康不再使用抑制剂。原本家里打算为亚瑟准备一些的，只是倔强的亚瑟拒绝了父母的好意，将买来的抑制剂偷偷扔了，扔的时候还特别潇洒地冷笑说道：''家里没有需要这个的Omega的话，留着也没什么用，扔了少碍地方。''

此时正被初/次/发/情/所折磨的亚瑟巴不得穿越时空回到过去给那个满脸不在乎的自己一巴掌，说好的谨慎呢，过去的自己怎么对于性别有这种说不出来的自信啊，你看现在不就出事了？

亚瑟在骂了自己几句后无奈地叹了一口气，最好的第一种方法现在是没办法施行的，因为自己的情况已经相当不妙了，现在再踏出这个大门，会发生什么自己根本没有底。

至于第二种方法，亚瑟想都没想就直接否决了。虽然说发/情/期很难受很麻烦，但是，亚瑟还是那个亚瑟，那个在学生面前的严厉会长，在父母面前的乖巧男孩，在陌生人面前的完美绅士，清高的自己，才不会因为发/情/期/这种破事而破坏原则，践/踏自己。

那么该怎么办呢？一边强压内心的躁动，一边用仅存的理智推算着还有没有其他方法。突然，在他那接近空白的大脑里萌发了一个疯狂的想法：强行通过自身抑制发/情/期，以安全度过。

这个想法从理论上讲是可以的，但是从实际的可行度来讲是近乎不可能的。在过去，少见而软弱的Omega是社会的底层人物，他们只有被安排的命运，只有被迫服从的软弱，只有接受生子的无奈。他们这样，不仅仅是Alpha的强大控制，还因为一旦进入发/情/期，他们的理智会渐渐消失，这个时候的他们，失去原本的坚持和原则，只能随着本性乞求自己有机会在Alpha身下/承/欢。他们，是疯狂而无奈的。

但是，没有试过那又怎么能说是绝对的不行呢？况且，这也是唯一一个可行的方法。亚瑟不能离开这栋房子了，而且，敏感的自己已经发现，屋外的Alpha信息素越来越浓，说明开始有一些Alpha发现这里有一个可口而不知所措的小Omega了，此时亚瑟不仅不能离开屋子，还要锁好所有门窗，最好把自己也捆起来防止自己失控开门。

再考虑到继父布雷尔和母亲丹妮斯特已经外出旅游，亚瑟也不多想了，直接跑去锁好大门。随着''嗒''的一声上锁声，亚瑟那所剩无几的安全感似乎多了几分。松了一口气后的亚瑟转过身来，看着发呆，思考着该通过什么方法度过那越发难耐的发/情/期。

在他四处扫视时，他的视线无意落到摆在储物柜一旁的巨大立柜的照片上。那是一张合照。照片上，是一个金发碧眼的健硕男子一手搂住在一旁面红耳赤、强行挤出一抹微笑、倾斜身体打算拉开距离的亚瑟，另一只手比着''V''字。他的金发，比现在他手机握着的金色向日葵还要漂亮；他那双瞪大满是喜悦的双眼，比照片那巨大的摩天轮后的蔚蓝天空还要碧蓝澄澈；他的笑容，比纽约的阳光还要灿烂，搭配在日光照耀下闪闪发光的项链，仿佛可以穿透照片，温暖着每一个看到的人。

看着那张照片，亚瑟猛然一拳打到墙上，低声骂道：''该死。''自己居然忘了还有一个阿尔弗雷德会回家。这个阳光男子，阿尔弗雷德，是自己的哥哥，虽然自己一次都没有这样叫过他。原因很简单，亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德的关系并不好。

不过，两人关系不合可能只有亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德之间才知道，说不定只有亚瑟知道。首先很简单，像阿尔弗雷德这样既阳光帅气又温和体贴，简直就是理想中父母的完美儿子、女孩的英雄男友，有谁会和他关系差呢？其次就是，亚瑟隐藏得很好，在有人的地方，他会适当地伪装。在父母面前，他假装是崇拜哥哥的好弟弟；在邻居面前，会一同和谐收拾屋子，相互合作的默契兄弟。然而，实际上，亚瑟很讨厌作为哥哥的阿尔弗雷德。

讨厌他对谁都是露出那可以融化心灵的阳光笑容，讨厌他对谁都会全心全意无差别地帮助着，讨厌他对谁都是那样的亲切、那样的友好，讨厌他处在女生的爱慕视线中心仍毫不在意的模样，讨厌他被人故意亲近仍毫不自知……

讨厌，明明被自己从初中开始就喜欢然而不知道的他。

讨厌，最后成为了兄弟的他。

讨厌，成为兄弟自己仍然不自觉地爱着的他。

亚瑟仍然记得自己与阿尔弗雷德初次见面的场景。那时，母亲丹妮斯特正在与生父吵架离婚，处于叛逆期的自己没有与家人沟通的机会，内心的躁动和成长的不安无法得到丝毫的缓解。

在多重影响下，明明很讨厌非主流风格的奇装怪服，亚瑟还是扯下熨平平整整的校服换上；明明最讨厌父亲身上所带有的来自灯红酒绿之所的烟草味，自己像个不良少年一样在校园暗角吞云吐雾；明明最恨暴力，但是自己却像个傻子一般拿着球棒铁管与各路恶霸对打，最后拖着遍体鳞伤的身体躺在公园的座椅上，拿着廉价劣质的药水喷洒在伤口上，刺得发疼时就咬牙，就算咬出血都要把那快要哭出来的欲望咽到肚子里去。

也许旁人看到，会耻笑亚瑟傻，亚瑟也知道。他不蠢，当看到自己出门时邻居大妈那别具深意的眼神，还有让孩子特意远离的举动，亚瑟其实是很心寒的，但是没办法，他需要一个可以转移他注意力的目标。

他有试过通过学习来分散注意力，然而就算自己得到再好的成绩，家长会自己的位置上永远都是空的。他有安慰过自己这是没办法的，必须理解的。但是，内心那阵阵刺痛，让他无法呼吸。

既然正面不行，那为什么不反面呢？既然自己做一个乖孩子得不到关注，那坏孩子呢？这一切，不是对立对等的关系，但是在那时被叛逆期叛逆精神所影响下的亚瑟看来，这就是对等的一切。

为此，他扯下了自己的好孩子的本样，套上不良少年的外壳。用不良，武装自己的脆弱心灵；用暴力，压制内心的痛苦挣扎；用眼泪，浇灌早已龟裂至无肥力的心田。

他本以为，自己那冰冷的心宛如铁壁，冰冷而坚硬，不会再因为外界而有一丝变化时，阿尔弗雷德的出现，让这想法瞬间化为一个少年年少轻狂的言语，化为零星的碎片，消失在人生的长河里。

那是很平常的午后，没有科幻小说里的时空穿越，没有英雄电影的坏人来袭，没有少女漫画里的浪漫相撞，还是那个无聊的校园，还是那群打闹的学生，还是那样百无聊赖地走在校园的校道内。在不少学生地无意躲开甚至露骨地表现不适的视线注视下，亚瑟来到了校内最安静的地方，位于角落的温室花房。

虽说是温室花房，但是不是那种高大上的大温室，里面面积很小，没有到蔓延到房顶的美国凌霄，没有参天的美国香柏，只有几个快生锈的架子上放着几盆将要枯萎的实验花体而已。这花房明显是为了应付检查而建，一副萧条的景却没有丝毫地维护痕迹。

这里，荒芜毫无生机，被称为怪谈之地无人踏入，但是这里，却是亚瑟的秘密基地，一个可以让他放下一切防备稍微依靠一下的地方，一个可以让他放声大哭也不会有人投来怪异的视线地方，一个，可以让他做回最本真的亚瑟•柯克兰的地方。

刚沿着生锈的看不出原本色调铁架坐下，亚瑟膝盖上的伤口仿佛再度裂开，一阵钻心的疼痛瞬间以此为中心，向四周扩散开来。突如其来的疼痛让亚瑟不住咧嘴，一手捂住伤口一手直接将包打开倒下，从掉落发出巨响的书本还有笔中翻找出劣质的药水还有绷带，正打算直接对着伤口倒时，一个满是关切语气的声音响起：''等等。''

谁！听到这陌生的声音后，亚瑟瞬间就警觉起来，他一边不顾会不会二次伤害地捡起落在一旁的花架生锈铁棒，一边回头观察来者。是一个看起来比自己大一些的少年，他脖子上挂着写着科尼岛最好的高中名字以及''阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯''的工作证，他有着一头不输给那烦人的烈日般惹眼的灿烂金发；他背光而站，健硕到让亚瑟羡慕的完美身形在其映衬下显得柔美漂亮。最让亚瑟惊叹的，是他那一双从看到那一刻起就再也无法从脑海抹去的双眼。

那是一双美丽到惊艳的双眼。在那里，亚瑟看到了盐湖城内被称为''画家的调色板''的黄石国家公园的彩池，看到了大西洋的海心，看到了海洋女神忒提丝的泪水，看到了，被它所凝视着有点惊慌失措的自己。

''你的伤口还没有清洗，先洗干净再消毒吧。'' 说着，那个金发男子不顾亚瑟眼里的警告凑近，蹲在他的身边，从他的挎包里拿出一瓶喝了一半的矿泉水，简单地示意后，轻轻地抬起亚瑟的腿进行冲洗。

那个午后，透过花房那在就不知道是被足球还是排球砸破的玻璃天窗，几缕日光落下，带着黄昏的暗橘色，洒入荒芜的花房，落在少年的身上，为面前的少年披上一件宛如中世纪时期贵族的典雅深沉的长袍。

日光像是凝结为一滴水珠一般，滴落在那长长的睫毛的弯起弧度上，点亮少年眉目的英气。一个眨眼，那一滴日光沿着少年的面部线条滑落，快速地略过他那俊美的脸庞，与那正''哗哗''倒下的水流相融，在落日的余晖一同，折射着这一股小小的水流，仿佛在他的指尖，滑下了一道绚丽的彩虹。

亚瑟愣在原地，这还是他第一次被外人毫无理由地温柔对待。那个人，没有像其他八卦的邻居还有想开他玩笑的同学一般问他一堆可能会伤到他但是娱乐他们的话，没有对他那奇装异服还有伤口投来异样的眼光，没有很露骨地表现厌恶感。他什么都没说，只温柔地托起自己的脚，用水清洗，为自己包扎。

看着他，亚瑟很像问他为什么要帮自己，但是，他又害怕问出口，这是难得的一个帮助自己的人，亚瑟不愿意打破这份友好和平衡。亚瑟就像是一个刺猬一般，渴求着与他人相拥，但是却害怕不经意间自己伤害别人，间而伤害自己。他不敢问，整个人默不作声，有点软弱地用双手环抱自己。

对面的少年似乎察觉到亚瑟的想法一般，包扎完起身离开时，元气而轻柔地回头说道：''帮人，是不需要理由的，对于世界的Hero来说更是如此。而且，你，本身也不可怕，你不过是一个普通的初中声而已。''

望着那渐渐远去最终与仿佛与夕阳融为一体的背影，一股暖流流入亚瑟认为早已干枯龟裂的心田，隐藏在土层下那沉睡的种子似乎重获新生；一道强烈的日光不懈地照耀着内心的铁壁，烧融产生一条裂缝，将铁壁世界内没有的日光洒入，照亮每一个角落，温暖那冰冷的心；他指尖的彩虹，似乎不是幻想，而是真实存在的，只是不是仅仅弥留在空气中，而是划落亚瑟的心间，将一头落在亚瑟面前，另外一头留在他的指尖。

花房里的那原本绽放着的娇花，在最美的时节无人欣赏，只有在枯萎发出难闻恶心的腐烂味道时才引人注意。亚瑟本以为他也会如此，但是，阿尔弗雷德出现并告诉他，他并不可怕，他，不是被邻居指指点点被同学疏远的不良，他，只不过是一个普通的初中生罢了。

那一天晚上，亚瑟把他所有的带着涂鸦和印着一堆怪异图案的衣服打包扔到垃圾桶，从衣柜底部翻出被压到变形的校服，打开干干净净的课本，重新握起笔奋力学习。这不是鸡汤里的被感动到痛改前非，也不是什么突然觉醒，只是单纯地想要追赶那个名叫''阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯''的人，想要拉近彼此的距离。

亚瑟不知道该怎么描述这份感情，直到后来他踏入那所高中再次遇到阿尔弗雷德时，他才明白，那份感情叫做爱。

一切，都朦朦胧胧。亚瑟并不指望如此优秀的阿尔弗雷德会和自己在一起，一是因为他身边有无数高质的追求者，二是因为，根据目前的表现，自己很有可能是一个Alpha，而接近成年的阿尔弗雷德已经性别觉醒就是一个Alpha，他们不可能在一起的。于是乎，亚瑟不求什么永恒的厮守，只求默默地跟随在他的身后，在几步的距离里摊开书本遮住脸偷瞄那个让自己心悸的人。

但是上天还真是喜欢开玩笑，让''母亲再婚对象居然是喜欢的人的父亲''这种只会发生在电视剧里的情节居然再现于现实之中。亚瑟还记得，在两家人见面时自己和阿尔弗雷德的惊讶表情。亚瑟希望母亲幸福，所以他默默地掐灭了对阿尔弗雷德的爱恋之火，打算仅成为兄弟就好，将不可能的爱恋隐藏于心。

但是，关系的转变并没有让亚瑟放下那份感情，相反，由于距离的接近，那份爱恋居然越发的猛烈。亚瑟开始反感阿尔弗雷德对谁都露出的阳光笑容，反感阿尔弗雷德的温柔体贴，更是反感，在一边冷落阿尔弗雷德并且拉开距离一边无可救药地爱着他的卑劣的自己。

突然，身体的燥热还有窗外越发浓烈的Alpha信息素的刺激将亚瑟的思绪拉回现实。该死。这不知道是自从改过后的亚瑟今天难得的第几次爆粗了，足以体现他此刻的烦躁不安，以及，理智的逐渐消逝。

现在情况很不妙啊，身体越来越燥热，仿佛位于下丘脑的体温调节中枢异常甚至罢工一般，身体的每一处都仿佛被火烧一般的难耐；齿间的唾液在快速地分泌着，在喉咙发出''咕噜''的细响；空调的冷风吹过，与燥热的身体接触，引起一阵颤栗……就算亚瑟再怎么不了解Omega发/情/期的相关知识，他也知道，这是相当不妙的反应，说不定下一秒自己就可能会失控了。

一瞬间，有关Omega发/情/期/时的遭遇的新闻宛如洪水涌入亚瑟的脑内。不可以，不可以因为发/情/期而堕落、而被控制、而放弃原则和追求。想着，亚瑟感觉空气里那来自屋外的Alpha信息素越发浓烈，越发骇人，自己的身体状况，越发地担忧。

亚瑟意识到，现在自己再在楼下待多一秒，发生意外的可能性又大了几分。几乎在这个想法萌发的同时，亚瑟撒腿就跑。拉开客厅的大门，撞到了楼梯转弯角的花瓶，发出的清脆破裂声粗暴地划破屋子内的宁静；拖鞋与木制地板摩擦，发出刺耳的声音，展现着亚瑟内心的恐惧和惊慌；随意打开的一扇门再关上锁好，那上锁声向亚瑟宣告短暂的安全，让他稍做休息。

靠在门上，拼命呼吸着来勉强让自己回归平静。好不容易缓过神来时，亚瑟缓缓睁开双眼，打算躺在自己熟悉的小床上努力忍过这可恶的发/情/期。然而，映入眼帘的，不是阴沉经典的灰色窗帘，而是仿佛将天边的蔚蓝吸入铺好的天蓝窗帘；窗帘的一角系带轻抚的，不是用原木框裱着的仿制莫奈尽显光影艺术的《睡莲》，而是随意用透明胶贴着的大幅NBA球星海报；房间内，不是摆在中轴线放着折的整整齐齐的典雅暗红金色中世纪风格被褥的小床，而是靠窗而摆摊着被随意推到一边的灰蓝渐变的现代风格被子的小床……这一切，很熟悉，但是不是属于自己的那种熟悉，而是因为特异关心才萌发的熟悉感。

该死。亚瑟无奈地拍了一下自己的头，自己居然走错房间了，来到了表面讨厌实际爱慕多时的阿尔弗雷德的房间。好吧虽然有机会理由充分地说自己走错房间，光明正大地来到最喜欢的人房间里。但是，现在可不是像个青春期少女一般地在这里犯花痴啊，就在亚瑟条件反射打算离开房间的瞬间，他的视线落在被阿尔弗雷德随意扔到地上球衣上。

是一件普通的橙色球衣，上面印着的''A•F•J''很直接地说明物主身份。亚瑟依稀记得阿尔弗雷德昨天晚上回来时穿着这件球衣，披着外套抱着篮球进家门的场景。他那深金色的头发湿透了，贴着他那张因为运动而染上几分绯红的脸，宽松的运动服将他的健硕身材隐藏着，然而从短裤里露出的小腿上的肌肉线条就足够他浮想联翩。

昨晚看到时，亚瑟差点就失控直接像他的小迷妹一般原地尖叫，但是好在母亲的招呼声让他勉强捡回几分理智。不过似乎是为了赶晚餐，所以随便换了衣服就跑下楼了。看来这一件应该是拿去洗衣机时不小心掉下来的。

天啊，我在干什么，这是一个正常的20岁男子的球衣欸，那浓浓的汗味实在是太难闻了吧，还有那汗渍，手碰到仿佛还可以感受到上年的黏着，实在是让人控制不住想要扔到洗衣机或者垃圾桶。

但是，为什么，自己的手仿佛不受控制地捡起来，捧在手心。仿佛在摸着什么珍贵绸缎一般地用指腹感受着上面的汗渍纹路，仿佛是什么稀世珍宝一般地被自己抱紧在怀里，仿佛在捧着世间最珍贵浓香的香水瓶，居然，送到鼻翼嗅着它所残留的味道。

果不其然，不愧是汗腺旺盛的少年，一股难闻的汗味铺面而来，让亚瑟瞬间明白为什么家里有着青春期孩子的母亲的艰难。但是，在那浓厚的汗味下，仿佛隐藏着一些别样的味道，很独特，有点醉人，诱/惑着亚瑟将头埋的更深，去探索味道的真面目。

然而，当亚瑟被吸引并且不断地低头最后将自己那可爱的小巧鼻子埋在其中时，亚瑟才发现了那味道的本质。是阿尔弗雷德的信息素！在Omega发/情时，一点点Alpha的信息素都可以让他们浑身瘙痒甚至疯狂失去理智，更别说是一个初次发/情不知所措的小Omega遇上了自己最喜欢的Alpha的信息素了，这简直不是干柴遇烈火，而是热中子遇上铀235原子，直接释放巨大的能量，产生难以想象的宛如核爆一般的巨大效果。

我必须放下这件衣服，再拿着可是会把自己给逼疯的，我和他，本身就不可能。亚瑟一边在心里理性地对着自己说道，一边试图扔下衣服离开房间。然而，他的手脚仿佛不听使唤一般，攥紧那件球衣，继续贪婪地嗅着上面残留了属于阿尔弗雷德的信息素。

好棒，那如同来自海洋深处的自然咸味，不会让人腻烦，很清新，闻着，仿佛是大西洋暖流的海风般袭来，吹拂着亚瑟的的身体，吹进心间，带走内心的烦躁无奈，带来清新舒缓；吹去内心的冰冷，像暖流那样为这位来自大洋彼岸的绅士带来温暖，为那干枯的心田带来湿气，滋润心田。

信息素，迷人醉人，扯住这个少年，让他不住沉迷于此，让他被生理和心理的爱慕而束缚，让他，无法逃离，除了加大抱紧的力度外什么都做不到。

属于Alpha的信息素，是最好的抑制剂，可以抑制Omega的欲/火。但是同时，对于像亚瑟现在这种间接嗅着的情况来讲，这也是最好的助燃剂。没闻多久，亚瑟感觉自己的身体非但没有稍微缓解一点，相反，变得更加的躁动敏感，他身体的每一个细胞，都在一边贪婪地吸收着球衣上弥留着的属于自己最爱的Alpha身上的信息素，一边叫嚣着还不够，还要更多。

仿佛是在呼应那细胞一般，亚瑟的分身也有了反应。本来处于发/情/期这种特殊时期，身体就格外敏感，小腹的邪火忽有忽无，一点点地折磨着亚瑟。而这来自Alpha的信息素，则宛如汽油，浇灌在那不安定的邪火上，瞬间将其激活，化为熊熊大火，灼烧着亚瑟仅存的理智，缓缓地推高他那情绪逐渐高昂的分身。

理智，宛如风中残烛，在亚瑟那由发/情/期的生理因素还有自身的心理心素形成的飓风中摇曳着，挣扎着。

作为一个初次/发/情的Omega，亚瑟很是无奈，没有抑制剂，不愿意随随便便向任何一个Alpha低头，在没有外界的抑制下，他的理智能够坚持到现在已经相当地难得。但是，他也是一个正常的Omega，身体的燥热难耐让他接近疯狂，他无法保证像现在这样坚毅的自己会不会在下一秒撕下自己本愿的面具，像是一个没有理智的婊/子一般随便找一个Alpha度过剩下的时光。

作为亚瑟•柯克兰，他的理智也接近枯竭。他爱着阿尔弗雷德，没错，明明知道不可能也像是疯了一般爱着自己名义上的哥哥。面对错误的爱恋，他无能为力，甚至根本挣脱不开，只好继续独自一人堕亡在爱河之中。此时，在这个无人的时间里，自己阴差阳错地来到最爱的他的房间里，门已经锁好，狭小的空间里只有自己，而自己正像一个变/态一般嗅着他的球衣。球衣上属于他的味道逐渐淡去，但是这浅浅的味道，就已经激发了这个少年内心隐藏着的对他无限爱恋和思慕。这一切，足以让他疯狂。

没有旁人的上锁密室，是最好的密封空间，也是最好的隐藏秘密的匣子。自己爱着阿尔弗雷德，是不可能的爱慕，是不可以见到阳光的秘密。只是，在这个只有自己的午后，在这个无人的空间里，自己是不是可以以发/情不清醒，在最爱的人的房间里，闻着他残存在这个房间里的信息素，假想他的存在，在这里，尽情地发泄一切呢？

想着想着，亚瑟不自觉地一手扯开早已不成样的领带，随手地扔到一旁。睁开朦朦胧胧的祖母绿双眼，环视着这个房间，最后，把视线落在靠窗的单人床上。看了一会后，咽了一口唾沫，豆大的汗水沿着少年那抹上浅浅的绯红的小脸，掺杂着最后的一丝理智和挣扎，滴落在红木的地板上，发出清脆的声音。

颤抖着，坐在床上。亚瑟闭上双眼，幻想着阿尔弗雷德的到来。哦，他来了，他穿着美国男孩常穿的白色T恤衫还有宽松牛仔裤。深金色的头发自然的垂下，那两根不管什么情况都高高翘起的呆毛还是那样的元气十足地在空中飞舞着，那双迷人到快要让人溺亡在那蔚蓝之中的双眼里，正直直地看着自己。在那里，可以看到与他对视的自己，自己那祖母绿与他的蔚蓝相互混合，点在彼此的双眼，落到心中。

他走近自己，伸出手，从被他撩高的T恤衫里露出的一小节肌肉线条既完美而硬朗的手臂，尽显他的男子魅力。看着有点惊讶的自己，他俯下身体，对着亚瑟那早已红到滴血的耳朵吹气，那带着海洋薄荷般清新味道的气流瞬间将耳垂的热气吹散，在亚瑟白皙的皮肤上绽放朵朵红花。他妖魅地笑了，露出近乎完美的狡猾笑容，轻轻地咬着亚瑟的耳朵，细说爱语。那低音炮，简直酥麻了亚瑟的心。

紧接着，他的手，不知在什么时候解开了白衬衫的纽扣，滑进了亚瑟那早已因为汗水而沾湿的衬衫内，用他那带着薄茧的指腹一点一点地抚摸着亚瑟的身体，从锁骨，到后背的蝴蝶骨，再到侧腰、肋骨、腹肌，每一寸肌肤，在他的手下渐渐被燃起欲/火。被最爱的人抚摸的兴奋、同/性兄弟暧昧背德之恋的刺激、初次肉体接触的恐惧，让亚瑟不住颤抖，不住低吟，不住期待。

身上的阿尔弗雷德笑着，望着面带潮红的自己，俯下身体，有点强硬掰开亚瑟的双腿，看着自己股/间鼓起的小包，有点恶趣味地用宽厚的手轻轻地抚摸着，将手心的热传导到那敏感的分身。那只用平日握笔在考场上挥画的手，那只在球场上控球虐人的手，那只在琴键上飞舞的手，此时正把玩着自己那敏感半举的分身。通过手中的高超技法，一点点地刺激脆弱而敏感的部位，将那产生的妙不可言的快/感在脑内爆裂开来。

突然，阿尔弗雷德低头，埋进亚瑟的双腿之间。''等等，不要……''亚瑟下意识地呻/吟着，想要踢腿缓解对方还没有停止动作的手部动作所带来的快感。可是无果，刚刚稍微缓解一点后，对方接下来的动作，让亚瑟好不容易通过咬牙抿嘴强行压下来的羞/耻/声溢出唇边。

阿尔弗雷德用嘴，咬住亚瑟的裤链，一边很恶趣味地缓慢扯动，一边用余光偷瞄已经快要被自己给弄哭的可爱小脸。扯开的时间并不长，大概也短短几秒，然而，在因为羞耻还有内心的欲/望久久没有得到满足的焦躁，那几秒就如同几个世纪那样的漫长。随着缓慢的拉链''咔嗒''声的结束，蓄势待发的分身早已高高抬头，形成一个大包。

看着，阿尔弗雷德像是看到一个可爱的小帐篷一般地在上面落下点点亲吻。虽然隔着一层内裤，但是那棉质的布料宛如薄纱，使阿尔弗雷德有意无意的唇瓣接触还有指尖的细细打圈行为毫无隔绝地直接展现出来。听到亚瑟无力的呜鸣声后，阿尔弗雷德露出了狡猾的笑容，一把扯下少年普通的黑色内裤，满意地看着那弹出来可爱小物。然后，在毫无杂物的阻挡下，一阵轻柔绵软的触感从下/身传来。

阿尔弗雷德半跪在床边，用手扶着那可爱的柱状体，像一个孩童遇到沾满糖浆地糖苹果，像一个捧着昂贵的宝物一般地爱抚着，像一个艺术家看到精美的作品一般地欣赏着。他的唇唇瓣，温柔得包裹着正在滴出白浊的柱体，灵活的舌头舔抵着那腥味的浓浆；齿间，有意无意地刮着柱头，感受着肌肉条件反射地收缩还有身体无法忍受想要释放的小动作。

嘴在忙活，手也丝毫没有没有消停。阿尔弗雷德一边肆意地亲吻着舔抵着分身，一边伸手，小心翼翼地试探着后庭。不愧是处于发/情/期的Omega，在经过简单的刺激后，后庭早已湿得一塌糊涂，手轻放其上时，都可以拉起几条暧昧的银丝，看来根本不需要外物的润/滑。在揉捏了几把手感不错的翘/臀后，阿尔弗雷德眼里的蔚蓝变深，溶为魅蓝。

趁亚瑟因为前端的攻击而无助地呻/吟时，猛然地送入手指，引得床上的少年吃疼地发出呜鸣声。静待几秒稍作缓和后，阿尔弗雷德开始增加手指的数量，并且有规律地翻转着，在亚瑟那紧致的肠/道内扩展成不同的形状，还恶趣味地用大拇指轻挑穴/口周围的媚/肉，用指腹感受着肠壁的纹理，搅动发出淫/靡的水声，由内到外、从心理到肉体不断地刺激着这个未经人事的可爱少年。

''不要……阿尔……不要……''亚瑟无力地呻/吟着，嘴上说着拒绝的话语，但是自己那绵软的手却随着欲/望轻按阿尔弗雷德的头，拉近那几乎是负数的距离。在阿尔弗雷德巧妙的技巧还有攻势下，亚瑟感觉自己快要崩溃了。一瞬间，那沿着脊髓爬上的快感冲昏了亚瑟原本还残存一点点理智的大脑，他的双眼，突然蒙上一片惨白，没多久，腰部传来一阵酸疼感。他，射/了出来。

与之同时，手上传来的粘稠触感将亚瑟拉回现实。无力的亚瑟直接倒在有着阿尔弗雷德气味的大床上，侧身看着指间挂着的浊/液，无力地呻/吟着，不住冷笑道。

现在的自己，是多么的悲哀啊。最爱的人就在自己最近的距离，开明的父母也没有明确地表现任何的芥蒂和反对，然而自己却自顾自地认为不可能，放弃这一切，想要熄灭内心的爱火。然而，自己却无法放下他，在发/情/期时居然闻着他的味道，幻想着他对自己的爱抚，甚至还成功地射/出来了。

'''Why people always try to do something impossible？''为什么，人们总是试图做一些不可能的事情呢？明明知道不可能，明明知道会受伤，为什么还要深陷其中无法自拔呢？

''Nothing is Impossible, since the word 'impossible' mean 'I'm possible'.''没有什么是不可能的，因为那句不可能，其实意味着另一种可能。一个熟悉的声音，回答了刚刚自己自言自语自嘲的问题。而这个声音，不仅给他带来熟悉感，还让他感到无比的期待还有尴尬。

不会吧，我不是锁好门了吗，怎么会，他是怎么进来的……亚瑟在内心无助地反问着，赤/裸的身体蒙上一层汗珠。天啊，现在的状况简直是尴尬的不行。自己赤/身/裸/体地坐在别人的床上，分身还有手里还沾着浊/液，后庭因为刚刚的刺激而湿透了，透明的肠/液沾湿被单，空气咯那浓郁到快要让人窒息的红茶玫瑰味道的混乱信息素更是说明了刚刚发生在这里的肆意行为。

这种状况，被人发现已经是十分丢脸和可怕的事情了，更别说作为自己的哥哥、自己最爱的人以及自己刚刚幻想着念着他名字来自/慰的男人了，现在已经可以让还陷入发/情/期、刚刚射/精完头还昏昏沉沉不是很清醒的自己感到如此的恐惧并且直冒冷汗，更不用说清醒过来的自己了，那简直是无法想象的可怕啊。

没事，这说不定是梦呢，没错，这应该是梦。亚瑟无力地重复着这一苍白的假设，在内心乞求了一会后，小心翼翼地缓慢睁开双眼，然而，眼前的并不是自己所期待大幅海报，而是，活生生地立在那里还伸手摸着自己脸的阿尔弗雷德。

''你怎么……''亚瑟刚想问为什么他会出现在这里，结果刚刚说出一个单词就被自己那沙哑的声音给吓一跳。天啊，自己居然因为那幻想而兴奋不止，还，还声音沙哑成这个样子。这，这简直是太丢脸了。

阿尔弗雷德望着这个脸红耳赤低头好像在寻找可以转进去的地洞似的亚瑟，温柔地笑了，用轻抚着他的脸的手沿着亚瑟精细的面部曲线滑下，轻掐他的下巴，在他耳边低语道：''亚瑟，一会再问问题吧，你不是，还需要我的帮助吗，那就让我，代替刚刚你幻想出来的我，给你带来最棒的享受吧。''

没等亚瑟回答，阿尔弗雷德就猛然拉近他和亚瑟的距离，用唇齿，将距离缩减为负数。突如其来的吻让亚瑟不知所措，连忙伸手想要推开面前这个男人。然而，与拥有怪力的阿尔弗雷德相比，亚瑟那轻软的拳头，与其说是反抗，倒不如说是调/情。果不其然，阿尔弗雷德并没有把它放在心上，并且顺手放倒亚瑟，并捡起刚刚被亚瑟随手扔到地板上的领带，一边用灵活的舌头在亚瑟的搅动点火，一边用体格优势压倒亚瑟，系紧他的手。

亚瑟想要挣扎，但是绵软的身体根本无能为力，再加上阿尔弗雷德似乎是故意一般地放肆释放着他那醉人的海洋味道的Alpha信息素，吞噬着亚瑟的信息素并且占有意味十足地缠上亚瑟的身体。齿间，阿尔弗雷德放肆地搅动着，模仿性/交一般地舌/吻着，将理智快要完全消失的亚瑟拖入欲/海的深渊。亚瑟快要崩溃了，他明白自己不可以陷于其中，但是，那爱着他的私心，却像一条巨蟒一般地吞噬着他的理智，让他无法逃脱，最后只能带着一丝愧疚地享受着这场疯狂的性/爱。

看着这陷于欲/海无法挣脱、脸上带着诱人的绯红、身体早已被激活的可口美人，闻着那从腺体里不断释放而出的迷人信息素，阿尔弗雷德也无法忍受了。准确来说，从亚瑟闭着眼睛开始轻抚自身的那一刻开始就在观察的他能够忍到现在已经是奇迹了。尤其是当自己爱了那么多年但是却被他躲了那么多年的傲娇绅士用满是性/欲的沙哑声音念着他的名字时，自己简直就要疯了。

现在，自己已经真正地触碰着他，为何不直接来呢？这样想着，阿尔弗雷德架起亚瑟那细长的白腿，望着那被他自行开拓过的后庭。在偷偷溜入屋内的午后的和熙日光的照耀下，那小/穴正折射着点点水光，诱/惑着阿尔弗雷德胯下的勇士探索着。阿尔弗雷德咽了一口唾沫后，强压想要标记亚瑟的欲/望，粗暴地解开皮带，褪下长裤，将那早就充血发疼的分身送进亚瑟的体内。

被亚瑟开拓过后的小/穴进出并不困难，那紧致的肠/道缠着粗大的分身，让阿尔弗雷德有种置身于天堂的快感，穴/口的媚/肉如同主人一般的傲娇可爱，在进入时不断地缓冲着想要推开，但是当离开时却放纵地拉扯着，拒绝它的分离。在刺激下分泌出来的过量肠/液充分地润/滑着，让进出的行为变得更加的简单轻松，并且随着每一次的抽出，都混杂着带着一丝白/浊一同被带出，滴溅在早已弄得脏兮兮的被单上。

被撞击到敏/感/点而不住产生的高昂带着快/感的尖叫声、因为快/感而不断摩擦着领带并磨出道道红痕的白皙手腕、温热紧致让自己流连忘返的的肠/道、沿着身下少年精巧的脸庞滑下的泪水和汗水、随着自己的身体而不断颤抖的挚爱，以及，那从他嘴里无意溢出的迷人醉人呻/吟/声。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己快要沦陷了，然而，他无悔。

''亚蒂，喊我的名字。''阿尔弗雷德一边不控制力道不管会不会留下痕迹地揉捏着亚瑟的臀/部，以''三长两短''的频率抽/干着亚瑟，一边俯在亚瑟的耳边，轻咬那小巧的耳珠，在他耳边用极具磁性的声音说着。

亚瑟很想拒绝，但是，他没有这个选择的权利。Alpha信息素与自己的信息素的缠绵，让他感到无比的兴奋；阿尔弗雷德那较好的技巧让他置身天堂；与最爱的人的交/缠/快/感，更是让自己疯狂到迷失自我。

在这场欲/海的较量里，他毫无胜算，只能抱紧面前的男子，像一个溺水者抱着浮木一般寻求一个支撑点，像一个位于悬崖边上的亡者寻求一个平衡。

亚瑟无力地扯着沙哑的嗓子，愉悦而痛苦地低鸣着最爱的人的名字：''阿尔……''而身上的人，似乎受到什么鼓舞一般加大力量和加快速度，强压打开他的生殖腔的欲/望，集中活力地攻击着亚瑟的敏感点，让身下人无助地挣扎着吼叫着。

终于，在一次次的猛烈攻击下，亚瑟认输了，在阿尔弗雷德的手中再次射/了出来，在他的白T恤衫上画下一道惹眼的白痕。而在一次次的肠道收索中，阿尔弗雷德也缴械投降，将那忍耐已久的滚烫蜜液，喷溅在亚瑟体内，填满那小口，并且超出它的容量，溢出滴溅。而这次，也榨干了疲倦的亚瑟最后一丝清醒，他不记得最后他们做了多少次，只记得，他们的每一次，都是幸福而满足的。

当亚瑟再度醒来时，一切已回到了平静。强忍着腰疼坐起身来，亚瑟发现窗外的街道上人影稀疏，大概都跑到广场上进行人鱼大游行的最后晚宴。一角的天空早已布满繁星，搭配墨蓝的天空，就像他的眼睛一般的美丽。

''醒啦，来喝一杯柠檬汁吧，润喉。''熟悉的声音从门边传来，扭过头来，看到了正端着透明玻璃杯走进屋内的阿尔弗雷德。他似乎刚刚洗涑完，头发上还挂着水珠，显得朦胧帅气。

不过，现在可不是继续沉迷男色的时候啊，这个家伙的那句''润喉''，120%是别具深意。亚瑟有点恼火，不服气地想要说话反抗时，发现自己的嗓子早已干疼，那沙哑的音调直接验证了阿尔弗雷德的说法。

可恶。亚瑟接过正偷笑的阿尔弗雷德的柠檬汁，一口饮下。酸酸甜甜，如同他和阿尔弗雷德的爱恋一般，如同柠檬一般的酸，也如同橙汁一般的鲜甜。稍微润喉后，亚瑟望着一脸关切的阿尔弗雷德，问道：''你怎么回来了，你不是去参加人鱼大游行了吗？''

望着嘴角边还带有着新鲜的柠檬果肉的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德怜爱地凑近，轻轻啄着那薄唇，温柔地说道：''我是去了啊，但是作为世界的Hero的我，感觉我的少爷需要我，所以我先回来了。''

''严肃点。''亚瑟脸红着移开视线，追问道。

''好好好，其实是我推算了一下你发/情/期的时间，这几天都在等你。''

''什么？！''亚瑟很惊讶地拍着被子，想要站起来理论，结果腰部的疼痛还有发软的双腿让这个简单的动作也成为一场白日梦。

''噢亚瑟你小心点，这可以做到的啦，不要小看作为数学系的天才的Hero我哦。''阿尔弗雷德一边扶着亚瑟让他重新坐下，一边骄傲地补充道。

一想到刚刚自己被发/情/期折磨的模样，亚瑟突然来气，对着阿尔弗雷德吼道：''我没有小看你，我只是想说，你居然知道了为什么还不告诉我或者帮我买点抑制剂。''

''噢亚瑟，我一辈子都不会帮你买抑制剂的，因为它会伤害你，这样，我们未来怎么有属于我们的孩子呢。''阿尔弗雷德一边笑着，一边捉住向他砸来的枕头。

孩子？我和他的未来？听到阿尔弗雷德的话后，亚瑟无法自已地联想着这可能的未来，不住向往着。但是他们是兄弟，是不可能的……''Impossible.''

''No, ''阿尔弗雷德笑着，轻轻地双手捧着亚瑟的脸，看着那双让他着迷的祖母绿双瞳，温柔地说道：'''I'm possible. ''

可能与不可能，是很主观的定论，判断是否可能的依据，是每一个个体。

那么在我爱你你爱我的情况下，我们的那误以为不可能的想法，就是心中的可能的谬论。

既然都爱着彼此，那么为何要在意那可能性谬论，不去放手去爱呢？

——Impossible.

——No, I'm possible.

End.


End file.
